A New Kind of Demigod
by Dork Asian
Summary: Melody was just a normal girl. She lived with her mom on a nice, quiet house on a beach, being normal. But, when her so-called "mom" tells her the truth about a past she's long forgotten, her life changes. Follow Melody as she meets three new friends, face obstacles, and fulfills a prophecy that could possibly lead to her demise. Set after TLO and goes into the HoO series.


_**A New Kind of Demigod**_

**Chapter One: Melody**

…..

Today was supposed to be a good, normal day for Melanie "Melody" Devon. She was supposed to collect feathers for her mom's dress, go to the beach and have a good swim, read this novel her mom brought home when she visited Manhattan, and work on her music. But, no, things never were in her favor.

Melody woke up early in the morning, the sun was slowly rising. She stared up at the canopy of her princess-styled canopy bed. Her head was rested on the satin pillows as she stared up. First day of summer, Melody thought to herself. Today is going to be a good day. Melody sat up, staring at the drawing-covered wall. The drawings varied; from beach-side drawings to the deep woods. Melody loved the arts and nature, thanks to her mother, Sandra Devon.

"Melody," Sandra called. "Come down for breakfast!"

"Okay Mom!" Melody called back.

Melody jumped off her bed, and ran over to her desk. She turned on the stereo and music started playing. Melody danced around her room, music playing in the background. She walked over to her closet, and flung the doors opened. After sorting through and deciding, she finally found an outfit. Melody decided on a dark blue, long-sleeved turtleneck, slate-grey skinny jeans; black high-top Converse, and a dark green hoodie vest. She adjusted her clothes in front of a full-length mirror near her closet, and nodded in approval.

Melody walked over to her vanity, and sat down. She brushed her messy ebony-black hair. She tried to tuck her long bangs to behind her ears, but it fell right over her face and the rest of her hair.

Melody shrugged as she stood up. Her sea-green eyes wandered until her eyes locked with the three windows side-by-side. She walked over there, sat on the seat, and opened the window. Melody stared out and admired the view. The sea was stretching far out. The salty air filled Melody's nostrils, making her smile. Her house was placed perfectly in front of the woods, close to the beach. A perfect, Long Island summer day, and Melody was going to spend it right.

…

Melody slid down the banister of the stairs. She landed right on her feet, and gave a soft smile. She quickly walked towards the kitchen, where her mom was preparing breakfast. Melody smiled as she sat down at the table, where a glass of orange juice was waiting along with an ocean-blue box was sitting. Melody looked curiously at the box.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"What's inside the box?"

Melody couldn't see it, but Sandra's expression turned sober and her ocean-blue eyes had a sad glint to them. Sandra sighed and she tucked a loose strand of jet-black hair behind her ear. She slowly turned around, giving her daughter a rehearsed smile.

"That's a surprise for later. Right now, you need to each your breakfast."

Sandra placed a plate of fluffy pancakes and a small bowl full of blueberries and strawberries in from of the green-eyed teen. Melody gave a big smile as she dig into her breakfast, while her mom sat in front of her, reading a newspaper. Sandra shook her head as she read the paper.

"Oh dear…"

Melody looked up, eyeing the paper. At first, it looked like a normal newspaper. But, it started rippling and it turned into a scroll. Melody blinked a couple of times, waiting for the scroll to turn into a newspaper. But, it stayed a scroll.

And, once again, Melody's mind was acting up. It wasn't easy. She had dyslexia and ADHD, and that never made her life easy. Homeschooling helped a little, since her mom had a special way of teaching her, but it didn't help with the ADHD, which made it impossible to stay still.

But, this was nothing compared to what Melody saw in the forest. The newspaper-turning-into-a-scroll thing was just a weird event compared to what she saw. She could've sworn she seen a shadow moving or red eyes staring at her from time to time, but she didn't tell her mother for fear of being sent to the loony bin.

"Melody, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" said Melody, snapping her attention to her mother. "Oh…uh…I'm fine, Mom. Just lost in thought, I guess."

"Are you sure?" asked Sandra, worrying showing in her eyes.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine."

Melody tried to tuck her hair behind her ear, but it fell in front of her face again, like it did back in her room. Sandra laughed as she put away the scroll, which turned back to a newspaper.

After finishing breakfast, Melody grabbed her wicker basket she made last summer and put her iPhone in her pants pocket. She said bye to her mom and headed out the door.

….

Once she reached the beach, Melody took off her Converse and socks, placed them on a log, and headed towards the sea.

Melody walked along the shoreline, searching for seashells. She held the wicker basket on her arm, and let her bare feet touch the cool sand.

Melody always loved the sea ever since she was little. At least, that what she thinks, she wasn't too sure. Melody couldn't remember anything before she was nine; it was all a foggy haze. The only thing she knew for sure was about her father. Melody could remember faint memories about him: kind, sea-green eyes and a warm, caring smile. That's all she could remember about her father. Her mother, on the other hand, she knew very well.

Sandra Devon had a mother, a father, and a twin sister. Her father left for work for a few months, leaving Sandra alone with her mother, twin sister, and her mean grandmother. Her grandmother was so wicked and cruel; she beat up her and her sister almost to death. Her mother was so horrified, she ran off to tell her husband. But, her grandmother chased her to stop her. Unfortunately, her mother was chased into the ocean where she drowned. Her grandmother didn't even care and left Sandra and her sister behind. Her father returned, and was furious. He got his children healed and chased after her grandmother. Her grandmother got her just desserts as she was killed at sea during a terrible storm.

Melody wanted to know more about what happened, but she already pushed her mother too much.

Suddenly, Melody stopped in her tracks. Lying on the sandy ground was an amulet. Melody quickly ran over, and bent down.

The amulet had an ocean-blue jewel with sea-green flecks. The jewel was attached to a golden chain that allowed the wearer to put it around their neck. What caught Melody's eye was the golden trident in the middle of the jewel. It could barely be seen, but as Melody got closer, she could see the trident was glowing.

Melody cautiously picked up the amulet and placed it in the wicker basket among the seashells she collected.

Melody stood there for a couple of minutes before looking towards the ocean. The waves were crashing peacefully, as if all was right in the world.

But, something in Melody's gut told her otherwise.

…

It was late afternoon and Melody rushed back home, trying to tie her shoes as she ran. She spent so much time at the beach, listening to music, walking along the shoreline, and watching the waves crashing onshore that she lost track of time. Now, she was rushing home for dinner. Melody wasn't the most punctual person, but at least she tried her best to get somewhere on time.

Up ahead, the porch lights were still on, meaning Melody still had time to make it. She double-checked her shoe laces, and then rushed toward the house.

Luckily, Melody made it to dinner only being two minutes late.

"I will not understand how you always get so distracted all the time," her mother sighed as she washed the plates after dinner. "I mean, I get distracted from time to time, but never _all _the time."

Melody shrugged. "I just…get lost in thought, Mom. I mean, why wouldn't I? I barely remember anything before I was nine. I can remember anything from when I was nine and after, but before I was nine is a foggy haze."

Sandra froze, staring out the window that was right in front of the house. She kept staring out, looking towards the forest. Melody looked at her in worry.

"Mom, are you all right? You look worried."

Sandra shut off the water and placed her hands on the side of the sink. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Melody…there's something I need to tell you the truth. I…I've been lying to you since you were nine."

"About what?" asked Melody, intrigued.

"I've lied…just about everything. I lied about your family, about who you are, and about _what _you are."

Melody's jaw dropped, completely shocked. Sandra turned around and walked over to the table. She sat in front of Melody and gently held her hand.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Melody, I found you battered, bruised, and about to die when you were nine. I healed you up and learned you lost your memory due to the tragic things that had happened to you. Probably the Mist and your mind work together to make you forget…"

"Excused me? Mist? Tragic things? What do you mean, Mom?"

Sandra winced when Melody called her "Mom."

"Melody, I'm not your mother. I'm merely your guardian while your mother is gone."

"What happened to her?"

Sandra hitched her breath, trying to explain this situation the best she could.

"Let's start from the beginning."

Melody nodded.

"Your name is Serena Melody Summers. Your mother is Marina Sapphira Summers and—"

"What about my father?"

Sandra looked away and whispered, "Your father is a god."

Melody pulled her hand away.

"What?" Melody laughed. "A god? You mean like how gods fell in love with mortals and had children? That's just a myth! There's _no way _I'm a demigod!"

"Melody, please, just listen to me and all will be answered."

Melody leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms.

"The gods and goddesses of the myths you love to read about are real. All the myths are real. From the Sirens to the Minotaur, to Hades and Zeus, all of them are real. And, your father is living proof of it."

"Okay…I believe it so far," Melody said.

Sandra smiled. "Usually half-bloods would deny being what they are." Sandra sighed and frowned. "I should know…

Melody was about to ask how Sandra knew, but she decided not to.

"So, what about my family?"

Sandra's smile returned. "Your family, your mom lived in Manhattan with you as her only child. She never remarried because she loved your father deeply. She took care of you and tried her best to protect you from anything that wanted you. When I mean wanted you, I mean that it's not every day there is a daughter of a powerful god with immense power that could be used as a weapon for evil, or as a tool for good. Many monsters came and tried to either kidnap you or kill you. It was all very confusing for you, so at age six, your mother told you the truth."

Sandra heaved a sigh. "But, that was her mistake. She was kidnapped and you had to live with your aunt, Melissa Vasiliou, and your uncle, Demetrius Vasiliou. Unfortunately, that lasted only for a short time. On your seventh birthday, a hellhound came and tried to get you. But, instead it nearly killed your aunt and uncle. You were so scared and afraid that everyone you cared about would only get harmed if you stayed with them, that you ran away. Again, only for a short time. When you were eight, you were kidnapped and stayed with your kidnappers for a year."

At that, Melody's head started aching. She suddenly slipped out of her chair and got on her knees. Sandra raced to her side, scared out of her mind.

"Melody! What's wrong?"

Melody gripped her head, trying to speaking. Suddenly, a memory flashed in her mind.

…..

_Seven years ago_

…..

The walls were made of stone and the floor was covered in dirt and grime. The cell was small, but spacious. There was a metal door that was locked tight and the only window in the room was close to the ceiling, allowing some rays of sunshine to shine into the depressing room. Nine year old Melody sat in the corner, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her eyes were closed and she was softly whimpering. Tears were rolling down her face.

A soft, raspy voice spoke out, "_Is she in here?"_

"_No, that's the bathroom. OF COURSE IT'S WHERE THE HALF-BLOOD IS, YOU ΗΛΊΘΙΟΣ!"_

Somehow Melody knew the second voice said "idiot" in Greek.

"_ΣΚΆΣΕ, ΣΚΎΛΑ! ΔΕΝ ΕΊΜΑΙ ΗΛΊΘΙΟΣ!"_

The two voice started cursing and arguing at each other in Greek. Melody wanted to escape, she wanted to keep running. But, she was trapped in this room with hellhounds and two monsters guarding it. She lowered her head, and started sobbing.

"Help me, oh mighty Zeus," Melody softly pleaded. "Please, any gods or goddesses come help me. I don't care if it's Hades, Ares, or Poseidon! I just want someone to help me…please…"

Suddenly, the air shimmered in front of Melody. The young girl looked up, and saw a silver ballpoint pen lying on the ground in front of her. Melody crawled over to the pen, and carefully picked it up. She looked at it for a couple of minutes, and then uncapped it. The pen transformed into a long, bronze sword. Melody marveled at the sword in her hands.

"Παλιρροιακό κύμα," Melody whispered. "Tidal Wave."

Melody rose shakily to her feet, and tightly gripped the handle of the sword. She had a plan (well, it was a very poorly made plan) all figured out. Once the door opened, she would kill all the monsters she saw, and then run the hell out of there. Better than just barged right out with no plan whatsoever.

The door slowly opened, and Melody charged.

…

Melody slowly walked through the forest of Long Island, gripping Tidal Wave in her right hand. Bruises formed on her face and back, gashes and cuts were all over her legs and arms, and she was losing blood fast. But, through the pain, she just kept walking. Either the gods were helping her, or she had a surprising amount of endurance. But, that didn't matter. What mattered was that Melody need shelter, food, and a doctor.

After a mile or so, Melody fell to her side. She slowly lied on her back, and looked up at the dark and cloudy sky. Tears stained her bruised face.

"I failed you, Mom," she said, hoarsely. "I can't find out where you were taken, Father hasn't claimed me, and I'm going to die knowing you're still out there, waiting for me to save you. I'm the worst daughter ever."

The young nine year old closed her eyes, and slipped into darkness.

Suddenly, there was a light, making Melody open her eyes. There was a female face looking down at her. The woman's vibrant ocean-blue eyes looked down at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, sweetly. "What's your name?"

"Melody…I think."

"You think?"

"I…can't remember."

…..

_Back to now_

…

The pain left her head, and Melody looked up at Sandra. Tears stained her face as she looked at her "mom".

"I remember escaping my kidnappers. I remember getting a sword and fighting. I remember collapsing and talking to the sky. I remember…telling you I my name and not remember who I was."

Sandra nodded her head.

"I guess it's time for you to go to this camp your father told his other love to take his son."

"I have a half-brother?"

Sandra waited, as if she was waiting for Melody to answer her own question. Finally, after being clueless for a few moments, she got it.

"Oh yeah, the gods would go around having affairs with mortals. I…forgot about that."

Sandra laughed. "Indeed. Now, you must get ready for this camp. But, I have some gifts to bestow upon you."

Sandra pulled out the ocean-blue box from before and handed it to her. Melody looked at it nervously, looked at Sandra, and then opened the box. Melody gasped at the contents of the box.

Sandra pulled out the first item; a purple slap bracelet with a black feather design. She placed the bracelet on Melody's right wrist.

"This," said Sandra, "is a very special bracelet. It can show you a map of the place, city, or area you are in. Very handy when you are planning an escape route or when you're trying to find the quickest way to the location you're going to."

Next, Sandra took out the second item; a charm bracelet with yellow, diamond-like beads and a silver, oval-shaped charm with a wave symbol and Ancient Greek writing etched onto the charm. She placed the charm bracelet on Melody's left wrist.

"This charm bracelet is very special," Sandra explained. "It can turn into a shield when you need it, and back into the bracelet when you don't. It's not only great for easy access to a shield; it's also a very pretty bracelet."

Melody giggled.

Then, Sandra took out the third item; a golden heart-shape locket and a small, sliver key hanging on a gold chain. Sandra placed the necklace around Melody's neck.

"Now, this one I got from a Siren who, uh, 'borrowed' this from Lady Aphrodite," Sandra said, awkwardly. "The locket can change your appearance, like how Lady Aphrodite can change hers. This is very handy when you need a disguise."

Melody looked at the locket, thinking deeply.

Finally, Sandra took out the final item; a silver ballpoint pen. Melody nearly jumped with joy.

"Παλιρροιακό κύμα!" Melody exclaimed. "Tidal Wave! How did you get it?"

Sandra smiled. "You were holding it in your hand when I found you. I just capped it and it returned to normal. I held on to it until you were old enough. Now, you need to pack your things. We're driving to camp right after I change."

…

Melody threw the last of her clothes into her black duffel bag. She double-checked that all her other belongings were packed into her purple backpack. Her closet only had a few of her clothes, and her bookshelves had only some books and picture frames left. She sighed as she turned her head to the window. The sun was almost setting. Why were they leaving now? Couldn't they leave until the morning?

Melody shook her head as she put on her backpack and grabbed her duffel bag. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Lying on her desk was the amulet she grabbed while collecting seashells. The trident in the middle gave a soft glow. Melody bit her lip. She walked over to the desk, and quickly placed on the amulet. She tucked the amulet behind her turtleneck, and zipped up her hoodie vest. She didn't want to changed, so she stayed in the clothes she put on this morning. She looked at herself in the mirror, mainly eyeing the items Sandra had given her, and went downstairs.

Sandra was already outside, sitting in the driver seat of her small, black car. The door to the passenger's seat next to the driver's seat was open, so Melody threw her bags in the backseat, and sat down. She fastened her seatbelt, and nodding to her mom—Sandra.

The car started, and they drove away from their home. The car ride, as Sandra said, was not that long. It took about two to three hours to get to this camp. As they drove, Melody took in the scenery and asked her mom—Sandra—about the camp and other things.

"It's called Camp Half-Blood," Sandra said. "Kids like you—demigods—can train and stay there. You can decide to either stay there for summers only, or be a year-rounder and live there."

"How do you know so much about the camp?" Melody asked.

"Oh, I have…scouts watching the camp. The campers don't know about them, only the camp director and the activities director. Mr. D, the camp director, and I are…acquaintances. But, the activities director, Chiron, and I are friends."

"Wait, Chiron? _The _Chiron, the one who trained heroes? That Chiron? Didn't it say in the myths that he died?"

"You might want to ask that yourself, Melody. Now, are there any questions you want to ask about Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah, I want to know about the campers themselves."

Sandra nodded. "Ah yes, the campers. Well, the campers are the children of the major and minor gods and goddesses. There is a cabin for every campers' parent. There is an Apollo cabin, for the children of Apollo, a Hephaestus cabin, for the children of Hephaestus, an Athena cabin, for the children of Athena—"

"Didn't Athena swear to never marry and to be forever a virgin?"

"I can't answer all your questions, now can't I?"

"Point taken," Melody said as she stared into the woods. "Um, is there a cabin for unclaimed kids?"

"Well, I heard the gods and goddesses swore to claim all their unclaimed children. So, your father may claim you when you arrive. The campers should be having dinner now."

Melody nodded. She rolled down the window to take in the fresh air. But, a smell invaded her nostrils.

"Do…do you smell that?"

Sandra's widen in shock as she mumbled, "Oh no, _they _found you."

"What…what do you mean—?"

A shadow appeared in front of the car. Sandra turned the wheel, and the car swerved. Melody, without the slightest thought, went to the backseat. She placed on her backpack and held on to her duffel bag like it was gold. The car went off the road and right into a ditch. Air bags popped out, and the car stopped.

Somehow, Melody and Sandra were safe and unharmed. Sandra tried to open her door, but it was stuck. Luckily, the door in the backseat was open, so Melody kicked it right off its hinges.

"Come on! Let's go before that…_thing _comes back!"

Melody quickly ran out, but Sandra didn't follow. Melody stopped, and looked back.

"Mom…er…Sandra! What are you doing? That thing's going to get you!"

"Go! I'll be fine. Go to the hill with a big pine tree on it and yell for help!"

"But—"

"I'll be right behind you. JUST GO!"

Melody nodded, and started running. Though some would think the backpack and the duffel bag would slow someone down while running, Melody was making good distance. True to her words, Sandra was running behind her. A growl echoed throughout the woods. Blood red eyes peered from the shadows of the woods. Melody shivered as she recognized the growl.

"A hellhound," she said to herself. "Yep, that's it, I'm screwed."

Up ahead, a hill with a big pine tree came into view. Melody sighed as she kept running. Her heart raced, a bead of sweat fell down the side of her face. The sun was set and the moon was going to rise up anytime soon. But, there was a monster chasing Melody down and the only help she could get was over the hill. It was times like these Melody wished that she never even woke up this morning.

A scream filled the air, making Melody stop and turn around. She had just made it in the middle of a tall grass field when the noise caught her attention. Sandra was on the ground, and the hellhound was on top of her. The hellhound was the size of a bear and it had pitch-black fur and blood-red eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. Melody held back a scream. She held on tightly to her duffel bag as she stared at the hellhound.

Suddenly, she had the world's stupidest idea.

"HEY PUPPY DOG!" she yelled.

The hellhound turned its head towards Melody.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, DEMON DOG!"

Melody then made a mad dash up the hill. The hellhound growled as it chased after Melody. Luckily, Melody made it to the top first. Unfortunately, there was a huge dragon guarding the pine tree. Melody and the dragon stared at each other.

"Um," she said. "Look, I'm being chased by a hellhound right now. I would really, really, REALLY love it if you let me get some help. Can you let me pass?"

The dragon stared at her for a few minutes, and then looked away. Melody sighed as she ran down the hill. She was home free! Melody stood on the other side of the hill, with the hellhound growling at her and the dragon not seeing a thing.

"Ha! Take that you stupid mutt! You just outsmarted by an almost sixteen-year-old girl! Ha! You are a pathetic excuse for a he—"

Unfortunately, the hellhound walked towards her, baring its sharp, white teeth. Melody stopped her cheers, and her eyes went wide.

"Aw crap."

Melody ran down the hill, with the hellhound following behind her.

…

The campers, new arrivals and returning campers, were at the dining pavilion, eating dinner and chatting to one another. Everything was going normal when a scream ripped through the air.

The scream was followed by the sound of a hellhound barking. Everyone looked at one another, and then, despite Chiron's protest, ran out of the pavilion and towards the noise. Mr. D shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably some brat making a commotion," he said before taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

"I'm not too sure, Dionysus," said Chiron.

…

Melody stopped running in front of a group of cabins arranged in a rectangle. She placed down her duffel bag and backpack, and tried to catch her breath.

"Damn that dog," Melody said. "It's going to pay…right after I catch my breath."

The hellhound suddenly appeared in front of her, its sharp teeth bared.

"Lovely," Melody growled. "Just lovely."

Melody pulled Tidal Wave from her pocket and uncapped it. It turned into a long, bronze sword, the bronze shining in the moonlight. Melody tightly gripped it as she stared daggers at the demon dog.

"All right, we can do this two ways. The first way, which is the easy way, is that you give up and leave this…camp. Or, the second way, the hard way, is that we fight and disturbed the campers. What's it gonna be, puppy dog?"

The hellhound lowered its head as it growled in a menacing manner. Melody smirked.

"Hard way it is," she said. "By the way, I had no training with swords whatsoever and the last time I used Tidal Wave was when I was nine and I beat a whole army of monsters. So, I'd say my chances are pretty good."

The hellhound barked as it rushed towards Melody. Melody sidestepped, and the hellhound nearly crashed into a cabin. It growled as it stood in front of the cabin. The door opened, and a camper dressed in pajamas stepped out. He looked at the hellhound, shrieked in a girly way, and slammed the door shut. Melody would have laughed at the camper's cowardice, but the hellhound leaped towards her. Melody ducked, and the hellhound went over her head and landed behind her…right in front of a crowd of campers that were watching her.

Melody stood up, and ran towards the hellhound. She was about to slice the hellhound's head off, but the demon dog slapped her away with its paw. Melody was thrown across and landed right in the middle of the cabins.

"Oww…that's gonna leave a mark tomorrow…and the day after that…"

The hellhound gave a smirk, if hellhounds could do that, and slowly approached Melody. Melody got to her feet, and held Tidal Wave in front of her. The demon dog was now a mere meters away from her and could finish her off right then and there. She looked towards the campers that were watching. Some ran off to get help, while others watched her.

"Great," Melody muttered, "I got a whole audience to witness my demise. Can't I catch a break?"

Suddenly, Melody was thrown to the ground. The hellhound was right on top of her, looking down at her. Melody was slightly dazed. She tried to reach for her sword, but it was knocked away and was right in front of a cabin. Melody cursed under her breath as she looked up at the hellhound.

The hellhound bared its teeth, and went down to bite Melody's head off. Just by pure instincts, Melody turned the charm bracelet into a shield and raised it. There was a loud clang, and the hellhound stumbled back. Melody got up, and held the shield in front of her. She looked at the crowd. She tried to call out, but her shyness and fear took over. All she could do was give them a scared and pleading look.

None of them moved, probably because they were the new arrivals and had no idea what to do. Melody sighed. She checked her pockets to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon. Suddenly, she felt something in her back pocket. She pulled it out, and found it was Tidal Wave.

She didn't dare to question it. But, instead, she uncapped it and ran towards the demon dog. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect. But, apparently, she had luck on her side. The hellhound was too late to react. Melody swung her sword, and sliced the hound's head clean off. The body fell limp onto the ground. Everyone stared in disbelief as the body sank back into the shadows.

Melody panted heavily as she recapped Tidal Wave and the shield turned back into a bracelet. She looked at the campers, and her heart started pounded. She turned her back, and started running. As she ran, she grabbed her backpack and duffel bag. She had no idea where she would go, but she knew somewhere far, far away.

….

The group of campers watched as the mystery girl run off after she defeated the hellhound. Three girls were absolutely amazed by the girl.

The first girl was the second tallest of the group. She had honey-blond hair with messy curls and reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were startling grey, like storm clouds. Her skin was soft and peachy. She had an athletic build, yet she had very petite features. She had a scar that starts up her forearm and up to her shoulder. The girl pushed her thick, black frame glass up the bridge of her nose.

"Wow," she said, "she's good. Don't you think, Melaina?"

The girl turned to another girl, dubbed Melaina.

Melaina was the tallest of the group. She had long, chestnut-brown hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a soft amber and her skin was fair. Melaina had an athletic build and was very slim. She had a scar, like the blond girl, that started on her cheek and down to her jaw. Melaina adjusted her black leather jacket.

"Maybe," Melaina said. "But, she needs help, Vanessa."

"Help with what?" inquired the third girl in the trio.

The third girl was the shortest in the group. She had short, brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes were a stunning emerald-green and her skin was peachy and seemed a bit tan. The girl had a very feminine and curvy figure and was very slim. She played with the golden sun charm of her necklace.

"Help with her fighting skills, Nicolette," snapped Melaina. "What else?"

"I think she could use a wardrobe makeover," mused Nicolette. "Her clothes need a girly touch."

Vanessa pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Nicolette, you are a daughter of Apollo, _not _Aphrodite," Vanessa reminded.

"If she was a daughter of Aphrodite we'd be turned into girly girls," muttered Melaina. "And we would have been hell on earth for us."

Nicolette pouted. "What's wrong being a girly girl?"

"Many things!" yelled Vanessa and Melaina.

Nicolette crossed her arms and mumbled, "Well, there are many things wrong with tomboys. Leather jackets are _so-o-o _last year."

Melaina's eye twitched. "Why I oughta…"

Vanessa quickly held back Melaina as she tried to attempt to beat up Nicolette. Nicolette backed up.

"Melaina!" called Vanessa. "Stop it! Calm down!"

"Just one punch, please!" said Melaina. "Just one measly punch!"

Vanessa dragged Melaina, with Nicolette following behind.

"Where are we going?" asked Nicolette.

"We're taking crazy here back to her cabin to cool off," stated Vanessa.

"I am not crazy!"

"Yeah, sure you're not."

…..

Melody didn't know how long she was running, but she knew she was very tired. She stopped somewhere in the forest, by a small creek. Why was she running? She was already at the camp where Mom—Sandra—said she would be safe. But, somehow a monster followed her in and she had to fight for her life. Was life as a demigod supposed to be this hard?

Melody kneeled down in front of the creek. She splashed some water on her face. She stopped, and stared at her reflection on the water.

Messy, ebony-black hair that she could never tame fell over half of her face, concealing the right half. Soft, sea-green eyes seemed to have a certain glint to them. Her pale white skin seemed even paler. Sandra had told her at some point during the car trip that she was the perfect mixture of her parents. Melody had her father's black hair and sea-green eyes, while she had her mother's angelic face, feminine body, and flawless skin. Sandra marveled at Melody's musical and artistic ability (something her mother had), and had her father's kind and caring personality.

Melody splashed the water, making the reflection away.

What a joke. She was just a monster-attracting being who barely remembers her past. Her mother was missing, her father probably didn't care about her, and Sandra is probably dead because of her. She was just a worthless piece of shit. And now she was all alone.

Melody stared glumly at the water.

"I'm a joke," Melody whispered to the water. She looked up at the sky and said, "I'm a joke. My father will never claim me and I won't remember my past. I'm just going to be that forgettable demigod that no one cares about and won't even remember."

A cold wind blew, which was strange for a warm, summer night. Melody looked around, and a stench filled her nostrils. She covered her nose and looked around. In the darkness, a single blue flame appeared. It floated towards Melody, whispers filling the air. Melody stood up, looking at the will o' wisp-like flame, nervously. The flame stopped a few feet away from Melody, and its light flickered dimly.

"Uh…"

Suddenly, green mist appeared around Melody's feet. Dark storm clouds hovered in the air, and then it started to rain. Melody looked fearfully at the wisp. A soft, raspy voice filled her mind.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

Melody just stared at the wisp, scared out of her wits. Did what the wisp said have to do with her? Was she part of the seven half-bloods that have to answer "the call"? She wasn't sure of anything at this point.

The wisp approached her. The wind blew harder, and it got colder.

…

A cold wind blew, which was strange for a warm, summer night. Vanessa, Melaina, and Nicolette stopped moving. The whole camp stopped what they were doing. Chiron looked towards the sky. Dark storm clouds hung over Camp Half-Blood, and it started to rain. Campers were now wet from the pouring rain.

Vanessa looked around, totally freaked out.

"What's going on?" she asked, letting go of Melaina.

"I don't know," said Melaina. "But, I bet it's something bad."

"Should we tell Chiron to gather everyone?" asked Nicolette.

Vanessa and Melaina stared at her. Melaina gave a small smirk.

"Finally," said Melaina, "Nicolette has a brilliant idea we can actually do!"

"Shut it, Forgoes."

…

The wisp was close to Melody. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Finally, she spoke.

"Does…does that—um—thing you just said have anything to do with m-me?"

The wisp dimmed and then flickered.

"_No, young half-blood, it does not concern you."_

"Then why," Melody cleared her throat. "Then why did you tell me that…prophecy? What's _my _destiny?"

The wisp started flickering brightly. The mist around her feet thickened.

"_Four half-bloods shall heed the quest._

_One shall face her past for the best._

_One shall become the downfall,_

_One shall be the savior of all._

_But, one shall use her last breath,_

_And defeat an evil worse than death."_

The mist created four figures, each holding a weapon and facing a dark figure. The last thing Melody saw was the fourth figure charging the dark figure, and the dark figure struck the fourth figure down.

Thunder boomed, and lightning lit up the sky. The wisp turned into a young, twelve year old girl with pale white skin, fiery blue eyes, and flame-like, coal-black hair. The girl stared right into Melody's eyes, and spoke in her raspy voice.

_"I am Wisp, seer of prophecies for monsters and gods, follower of Lord Apollo, worshiper to Lady Athena, and forever cursed by Lord Zeus. Heed my warning, young half-blood."_

Wisp leaned closer to Melody, and whispered.

_"Trust those who can be trusted, not those who hide the truth."_

"W-What?"

Wisp leaned back, and stared coldly at Melody.

_"You have been warned."_

Wisp burst into flames, and disappeared.

Melody turned around, and ran off. Maybe now was a good time to go back to camp, get some answers about the prophecy that this Wisp person told her, and figure out what the heck is going on.

Besides, it's not like the prophecy concerns her.

Right?

…

**Welcome to the redo of "Half God, Half Siren"! I know, this chapter was long and had a lot to take in. But hey, a good start to my new story! You don't have to read my old story in order to understand this one; I will just redo all the information and back-story here! Yay for you!**

**Now, each chapter will be named after whose POV it is. And, in each chapter, it will have the person's POV and no one's POV.**

**I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, or any other errors! I tried my best to fix any mistakes! I'm not a beta, folks!**

**And, a quick disclaimer before I go! I do not own PJO, HoO, or the Next Great Prophecy, Rick Riordan does! I only own my OCs, the plot, and the prophecy Wisp gave to Melody!**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara my friends! And don't anger the gods!**


End file.
